russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Launches Janella Salvador as a Primetime Princess in her First Fantaserye 'Janella in Wonderland' Premieres January 6
January 3, 2014 Discover a fantasy made a splash in the deep blue sea about a mermaid tale from an underwater fantasy as IBC-13 is also set to make the splash this year as the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, topbilled by the teen actress Janella Salvador, will soon to join the splash of primetime drama series on Monday (January 6). Janella Salvador in IBC's first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland The much-awaited fantasy tale about a girl named Janella Bernardo (Sofia Millares) was born in 5-year-old, a young mermaid who is also the Princess of the Sea while Calissa (Kat Alano) and King Triton (Alfred Vargas) are the queen and king of the underwater kingdom of Oceana, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle, and is approached by pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles). The little sister of her mom Dianne (Angelu de Leon) and his dad Danny (Bobby Andrews). Marvin Ramos (Andrei Felix), a foster dad received the island. When the normal child in all respects, the victim to a curse by Bettina Ramos (Bettina Carlos), an older sister woman who seeks her vengeance. While underwater and the island was destroyed by fire and death, mom and dad pleased that Janella was fell down into the sea and she was sick under the sea, but instead, Janella (Janella Salvador) who turning 15, was awake while swim and she discovers that she can breathe in water as Janella used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and going to Oceana while Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma. So that, father King Triton and his adviser Sebastian (voiced by Elmo Magalona) that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden while Janella meets a sea lion Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista). Janella wish granted as her first project of IBC, her first lead role and her first fantasy series in one. With its first venture into the genre of primetime fantasy series in the perfect mix of fantasy, light drama, action, adventure and romance. According to Janella, doing Janella in Wonderland is a first-ever fantaserye ever. “Oh my gee, she's so pretty to be an actress and to star in my first fantaserye in IBC-13. Being the daughter of theater actress Jenine Desiderio and singer Juan Miguel Salvador. Aside from Janella, Janella in Wonderland will also feature the most exciting and refreshing powerhouse cast, including the Kapinoy leading man Marlo Mortel, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Shy Carlos, Alexandra Macanan, Kiko Estrada, CJ Navato and Joshua Dionisio. Also, the mermaids underwater are Kat Alano as Clarissa, Alfred Vargas as King Triton, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Yen Santos and Paolo Serrano, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, and RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, and the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Elmo Magalona as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Josh Padilla as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi. Directed by the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian. Godwin Lucena as the editor, with Joel Mercado, Jimuel dela Cruz and Agnes Gagilonia-Uligan as writer, she will be produced by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as the network's business unit head. Rosselle Beegee-Soldao is Janella in Wonderland's Producer, is set to introduce a new kind of primetime fantaserye that viewers will splash in the mermaid tale. Don’t miss the premiere of the very first fantaserye of IBC-13, Janella in Wonderland, starting January 6, from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more information about Janella in Wonderland visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellainWonderland and Twitter.com/JanellainWonderland. IBC commercial Kontra Human Trafficking Philippine Charity Sweepstakes Office (PCSO) Wastong Nutrisyon Republic of the Philippines, Department of Health (DOH) Oh! My Gulay! Government Service Insurance System (GSIS) Energy Regulatory Commission (ERC) Pilipinas Natin Republic of the Philippines Social Security System (SSS) PAG-IBIG Found Steve O'Neal Productions Ovation Productions Araw Value Awards PhilHealth Aksyon Kontra Barangay Dengue (AKBD by DOH) Philippine Amusement and Gaming Corporation (PAGCOR) ABK Initiative Novellino Wine: Because You're Special, Pour Out What's Special, Novelino (commercial) Ferna Foods Corporation Manila Bulletin (commercial) Wand (Wand Smart Entertainment System, Inc.) Family Rubbing Alcohol (commercial) Haloa Toothbrush (commercial) Caritas Segunda Mana (commercial) Pondo ng Pinoy (commercial) St. Peter Chapels (commercial) Golden Oats (commercial) Bigg Electrolyes (commercial) SMARTE Razor (commercial) Colamin (commercial) Iodostrike (commercial) Pet Society Soap (commercial) RedBik (commercial) Pidro Worm Killer (commercial) Dunlop (commercial) CockSure (commercial) OraHerb (commercial) PMFTC HOPE Cigarettes MORE International Cigarettes Winston Cigarettes Champion Cigarettes Champion International Menthol Cigarettes Fortune International Mark Premium Menthol Boss Cigarettes Marlboro Philip Moris 100's Salem Cigarettes Family Rubbing Alcohol (commercial) Haloa Toothbrush (commercial) Red Cross Million Volunteer Run 2 (February 10, 2013) Team PNoy Rodeo Festival 2013 (April 1-5, 2013 in Masbate City) Commercial spots and sponsors Kumon Philippines (during commercial breaks of Winx Club, Barney and Friends and Y2K: Yes to Kids) Walter Bread Companero Light Brandy Excelente Brandy Ferrero Kinder Chocolate Kinder Surprise Kinder Merenderos (Kinder Joy) Kinder Christmas Kinder Happy Hippo Kinder Bueno Nutella Ferrero Rocher Tic Tac Mogu Mogu Alicafe Dutch Mill Yoghurt Drink Coat Saver Lily's Peanut Butter Cebuana Lhuillier Pillsbury Pillsbury Crispee Pillsbury One-Step Pascual Laboratories Inc. Propan TLC Oracare A Life Ascof Ascof Forte C-Lium Immuvit Poten-Cee Vitamin B-Complex Red Ribbon Fibisco Butter Cookies Choco Mallows Choco Chips Choco Crunchies Jolly Biscuits Hiro Cookies El Real Pasta Columbia International Food Products, Inc. VFresh Potchi Monami ICool Yakee MyJuiz Champi Frooty Frutos Pintoora Choquick So Lucky Crackers Emperador Brandy Generoso Brandy Fundador Brandy International Pharmaceuticals, Inc Omega Pain Killer Casino Rubbing Alcohol Frenchies French Fries Silka Papaya Soap Sketchers (during commercial breaks of Winx Club and Y2K: Yes to Kids) CDO Foodsphere, Inc. Bibbo Hotdog Bibbo Cheesedog Bibbo Chubbies CDO Idol Cheesedog Holiday Cheesedog Footlong CDO Ulam Burger SeaQuest Tuna CDO Karne Norte Samba Brazilian Corned Beef Funtastyk Goldilucks Dunkin' Donuts Bostik Lamoiyan Corporation Hapee Toothpaste Dazz SC Johnson Baygon Mr. Muscle Glade Globe Telecom Mister Donuts Western Union Philipines Lemon Square Philippines Cheese Cake Dream Cake Munch Mallows Power Pops Inipit Cake Sandwich Inipit Bar Choo Choo Cake Pies Whattatops Toy Kingdom (during commercial breaks of Winx Club, Barney and Friends and Y2K: Yes to Kids) Reyes Barbecue Energen Cereal Drink Max's Restaurant Alaska Milk Corporation Alaska Powdered Milk Drink Alaska Evaporated Filled Milk and Sweetened Condensed Filled Milk Alaska Evaporada Alaska Condensada Krem-Top Alaska Crema Alaska NutriBuild Play-Doh Sheel Amigo Sigurado Mega Sardines Gardenia Gardenia Classic Gardenia Fun Bun Gardenia Butter Toast Gardenia Twiggies Gardenia Cream Roll Gardenia Pandesal Gardenia Soft-Delight Pandesal Sky Flakes Gatorade Silka Kraft Foods Corporation Oreo Cookies Tang Tiger Energy Cheez Whiz Eden Cheese Cadbury Dairy Milk Julies Bakeshop Petron Corporation Blaze Diesel Max XCS Xtra Unleaded Star City San Miguel Corporation San Miguel Beer Purefoods Ginebra San Miguel Magnolia Monterey San Mig Coffee GSM Blue Light Nutri-Asia UFC UFC Banana Catsup Datu Puti Papa Banana Ketchup Mang Tomas Jufran Golden Fiesta Sarsarap Hapi Fiesta Samsung Philippines McDonalds Jollibee Greenwich Chowking Coca Cola Philippines Sprite Royal Tru Orange Real Leaf Talk N Text Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) GTE Directories (Philippines) Corporation Smart Communications Banco De Oro (BDO) RC Cola Pop Cola Oishi Philippines Sun Tea Smart C+ Sundays Juice Fiber an Fruit Baked Porky Popps Marty's Cracklin' Bread Pan Wheat Niks Wafu Oishi Popcorn Gourmet Picks Crispu Patata Strip Fries Shoestring Potatoes Ridges Oishi Popato Fries Potato Crisps Potato Chips Jabba Oheya! Cheese Clubs Chez on Chips Rinbee Choco Flakes Fruity Rings Fruity Loops Kirei Prawn Crackers Choco Plunge Sponge Pillows Onion Rings Good Day Coffee Regent Foods Corporation Regent Cakes Rock N' Roll Golden Sweet Corn Snacku Cheese Ball Cheese Ring Tempura Hersheys BonChon Chicken Philippines Rebisco Rebisco Sandwich Hansel Chokies Frootees Choco Rio Kingflakes Rebisco Crackers Coco Biscuits Jungle Bites Rebisco Marie Bravo Buddy Combi Rebisco Wafer Time JBC Food Corporation Dingdong Mixed Nuts Happy Nuts Chikito Cracker Nuts Captain Sid Dragon Sid Barnuts Jackpot Milkee Polvoron Suncrest Foods Incorporated Cupp Keyk Mini Keyk Doowee Donut Cake Jam Jam Bites Fudgee Bar Fudgee Bites Pandolino Mrs. Goodman Crossini Chunkee Multirich Foods Corporation Superstix Krimstix Jumpee Mr. Jiggles Choco Mucho SPI Corporation Storck Lipps Dreams Mr. Yema Judge Lotte Koala's March Barbie KFC Philippines Babyflo Cologne Beados Yin Yang Cooling Tea Nestle Philippines Chuckie Nestle Koko Krunch Nestle Stars Milo Nescafe Nescafe 3 in 1 Nestle Fitness KitKat Cerelac Nestea Nido Cookie Crisp Nesvita Nesfruta Nestle Yogurt Nestle Acti-V Bear Brand Coffe Mate Maggi Maggi Magic Sarap Maggi Magic Sinigang Maggi Magic Sabaw Maggi Magic Meals Maggi Rich Mami Noofles Magggi Oyster Sauce SMDC (SM Development Corporation) Unilever Philippines Lady's Choice Knorr Best Foods Sunsilk Cream Silk Lux Surf Breeze Lipton Tea Domex Pepsodent Comfort Axe Clear (Shampoo and Conditioner) Close Up Selecta Dove Pond's Rexona Vaseline Eskinol Block & White Master Johnson & Johnson Philippines Modess P&G Philippines Downy Head & Shoulders Ariel Gillette Olay Whisper Pantene Tide Pampers Perla Mr. Clean Bonux Oral-B Joy Rejoyce Ivory Shampoo and Conditioner Safegard Duracell Vicks AmbiPur Fiona Cologne Charmee Pantyliner Wyeth Philippines Promil Promil Kid Promil Pre-School Aqiva Progress Gold Progress Pre-School Gold Bonamil Bonakid Bonakid Pre-School Bonakid Choco Boost Kopiko Pfizer Inc. (Philippines) Centrum Clusivol Children's Clusivol Clusivol Power-C Stresstabs Incremin Caltrate Plus Advil Advil Liqui-Gel Loviscol Dimetapp Simeco Robitussin Robitussin Liquigel Robikids Bounty Fresh Chicken McCORMICK Unilab Philippines Kremil - S Skelan Tiki-Tiki Plus Tiki-Tiki Star ActiBoost School Milk VitaPops Ceelin Ceelin Plus Ceelin Chewables Growee Appebon Kid Swish Enervon Enervon Prime Myra E Myra VitaWhite PH Care Pure 'n Fresh Bioflu Athena Milk Solmux CarbTrim Dolfenal Meralco Philippines Tanduay Distillers, Inc. Cossack Vodka Gin Kapitan London Gin Tanduay 65 Tanduay ESQ Tanduay Rhum 5 Years Boracay Rhum Del Monte Philippines Minola Cooking Oil AMA Computer University Milk Magic Philippines Monde Nissin Corporation Monde Lucky Me Universal Robina Corporation Philippines Tortillos Choco Lava Great Taste X.O. Vitalac Hunts El Real Pasta Refresh Cream All Cafe Puro Coffee Twist C2 Blend 45 Chips Ahoy Chips Delight Ajax Detergent Bar San Marino Corned Tuna Chli Corned Tuna Tuna Paella Anchor Milk Nissin Foods Cup Noodles Nissin Instant Pancit Canton Nissin Yakisoba Nissin Pasta Express Mang Inasal Jack N Jill Philippines Magic Maxx Cream-O Mang Juan Pancit ni Mang Juan Nova Choco Knots Milky Knots Berry Knots Piatos Chippy Nips Dew Berry Chiz Curls V-Cut Potato Chips Presto Wiggles Dynamite Dewberry Star Pops Star Fruits Cloud-9 Chowking Splash Corporation SkinWhite Extract Maxi-Peel Vitress Barrio Fiesta Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation Speed Zesto Philippines Beam Toothpaste SunGo Choc-O Milk-O One Plus Tekki Yakiudon QuickChow ACS Manufacturing Corporation Star Wax Unique Toothpaste Smart Pride Dona Maria Japonica Rice Chips Ahoy Cherifer Philippines Cherifer Syrup Cherifer Premium Cherifer PGM PedCee RFM Foods Corporation Selecta Swift White King Fiesta Vitwater Sunkist Alo Green Tea Mama Sitas Mega Sardines Emperador Brandy Fundador Brandy Generoro Brandy Mead Johnson Nutrition Sustagen Sustagen Kid Sustagen Premium Sustagen School Lactum AlactaGrow EnfaMama EnfaGrow EnfaPro EnfaKid EQ Diapeer Huggies Diaper Ligo Ligo Sardines Ligo Meatloaf Ligo Corned Beef Bench Century Pacific Group Century Tuna Century Tuna Healthylicious Hotdog Century Bangus Wow Ulam Wow Hotdog Wow Firsta Meatballs 555 Tuna Blue Bay Argentina Corned Beef Argentina Meatloaf Birch Tree Ulalamm Nattural Quality Corporation Enduranz Ampalaya Plus Slenda Renalin Garnier Lactacyd Confidence WeChat Ever Bilena Careline Asia Brewery, Inc. Beer Na Beer Colt 45 Coors Light Manila Beer Tanduay Ice 100 Plus Absolute Cobra Eenrgy Drink Summit Natural Drinking Water Vitamilk Roots Virgin Shakey's Pizza Green Cross Incorporated Del Fabric Softener Glide Ironing Aids ZONROX BLEACH Uno Bleach Green Cross Alcohol Green Cross Soap Lewis & Pearl Motolite Outlast Batteries Glorious Blend Coffee and Choco: A Taste of Heaven Standard Appliances Nikon Home Appliances Abbott Philippines Ensure Ensure Gold Gain Plus Advance Gain School Advance Pediasure Plus Grow W.L. Foods Star Mobile Cindys Bakery Reataurant PSBank RCBC Stick-O Quaker Oats Philippines Kakao Talk Milk Magic Knick Knacks